Divergent: Four and Tris
by KatWithaKay
Summary: A fanfiction about Four and Tris. Takes place in the 1st book Divergent, more in detail about Four and Tris's romance . Rated M for lemons, if you are younger I'd advise you skip those chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its content, that lovly title goes to . **

**Rated M for lemons.**

**Warning: I do ****NOT**** have a spell check, so I am very sorry if anything is spelt wrong.**

Chapter 1- The begining (This takes place during the first book *but* I add more spicy stuff)

I'm sure I look foolish wandering around the compound at night, that is if anyone happens to see me. I cant sleep after all the fear and worry that is crashing down on me, all at once. I hear a door open and turn my head quickly, hoping whoever it is will go on. Thats when I see Four.

"Hello", He greats me.

"Hi." I respond quickly, fealing uncomfortable. Was it because he was my trainer?

"What are you doing out here, so late?" ,Four asked taking a step closer.

My heart started to race and I had no idea why.

"I dont belive thats any of your concern", I reply coldly. And with that I turn on my heal and head the other direction. To my supprise, and perhaps delight, he follows after me.

"May I help you in some way?" I ask.

He sighed, "I done belive there is anything you can help me with that would be...", He trailed off, turning and heading back for the control room. I leaned against the wall, thinking about what had just happened, Dam he was hot.

I woke up to Al shaking me, come on Tris, Will and Christina have already left for training. I uneagrly got out of bead and quickly pulled on my training outfit. I bit my lip thinking, Will and Christina sure would make a cute couple.

When I arrived in the training room the first thing I looked for was Four. Why am I always looking out for him, I asked my self bitterly. I saw Eric saying something to Edward, probably because he was everyones favorite inmate. I dont understand how an Erudite could change so much, not that I am one to talk being a "Stiff" and all.

I wasnt paying attention to anything much, until I saw Al, standing there about to have knifes tossed at his head. Before I knew what was happening the first knife was coming at me, I held completly still as the knife hit the bulls eye, then the second one landed near the first. The last nife had grazed my ear,Four meant to do , I knew it.

After training I did it, I walked up to him, backing him up into a wall.

"Why did you do that?! You cut me, you meant to. What harm have I been to you?", I asked.

"I was doing you a favor Tris, are you really to dim-witted to understand?", Four asked.

"You did nothing for me! You were trying to make me look foolish! Trying to make the Stiff cry right?"

"No Tris, that isnt what I was doing", Four responded, choosing his words carefully. Was that pain I saw in his eyes?

"Yeh, right", I scoffed.

"I promise I can make it up to you Tris", He said in a lighter voice.

I closed my eyes as I felt his lips brush against mine, for only a second that seemed like years. With that he walked away and I didnt stop him. What did he have that drove me so crazy? I shook my head, refusing to let him have that effect on me and went off to find Christina and Will.

I sat in our normal place in the dining hall and picked at my food with my fork. Whatever had happened with me and Four was upsetting me, that we couldnt have stayed that way forever.

I turned my head and glanced at Four was sitting. I would have ran over there and pressed my lips agains his, but I'm sure that would not have ended well. I sighed, coming back into the real word noticing that Will was looking at me.

"What" , I blushed.

"Nothing", Will said.

Stupid Erudite, I thought to my self. Always have to know everything.

Later on, I was walking near the chasem, heading to our room. Sleep, I thought. Will I psooibly be able to sleep? Instead of continuing on my way, I walked to the rail and looked down at the chasem, sitting on the floor and crossing my legs.

I heard footsteps, turning my head to see Four. For once, I decided I'd great him, to see if I could get an reaction.

"Hello", I said to him.

"Hi.", He responded, looking at me.

"What are you doing here?", He asked me.

"I... I dont know", I said finally.

I remembered the net, his hand helping me out and suddenly wishing I could feel his skin against mine again. Much to my delight, he sat down next to me. I instently felt me heart rate increase. I wondered if I made him feel the same way. Probably not, I sighed.

"Tris.", He said looking at me.

"Four.", I said.

We said nothing for what seemed like hours. I scooted closer to him a litte at a time. I finally got next to him, and placed my hand in his, he didnt say anything but I felt his fingers close around mine. I could'nt take it anymore, so I faced him.

I looked at his face, mine only centimeters from his.

"Tris", Four said. He smiled this time though. I saw his dimples and could'nt hold back so I pushed my lips against his. For a second, he did nothing. After a minute he started kissing me as well. It was filled with passion, yet so gentle. I opened my mouth, enabling his to come in. He sucked on my bottom lip and I groaned into his mouth. All to soon, Four pulled apart from me.

"We cant happen Tris", He said.

"Your wrong!", I say. We can! You just kissed me Four, I know there is something betwen up. He lifted my head up and kissed my forhead lightly before walking off towards his room.

I however, was too pained to do anything, so I simply sat by the chasem.

**Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever, I wrote this chapter in under 30 minutes and if this story actually has at least 1 person reading it I'll post a new chapter every 1-2 nights. If you dont like anything about it or have any ideas please let me know! Thanks a ton! Also, should I right this in Tris's POV, Fours POV, both or third person? Please let me know which one you'd prefer. I'll try to update this tomorrow, maybe I'll even do another chapter tonight!**

**-Kat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Divergent, no matter how much I wish I do.**

**There is not a full lemon in this chapter, but there is part of one. If you want a full lemon soon/now please let me know!**

**Tris's POV**

I opened my eyes, placing my feet on the floor. I looked around and noticed I was the only one left in the room. _Oh yeh_ I remembered, no training today. I siged. I guess Christina and Will are probably _together_ doing god knows what.

What was I going to do today ? Mope around, complaining how life isnt fair like an infant? No. That wasnt me. Maybe Al wants to do something. _Al_, the boy I rejected. Suddenly the idea no longer appeals to me. I guess I'll just wander around like a lost sheep.

I left the room, not noticing I was still in my tight black tank top and small soft shorts I was sleeping in. I found me feet taking me towards the pit. _I know_ what I should do, I told myself. I saw Four a good distance away from me, he didnt see my yet he was interfering with my thoughts, the only thing that mattered now was _Four._

Before I could even think, he turned and started heading to his room, I followed him. After he was near the door he turned his head and looked at me. I felt the blood rushing to me cheeks. Much to my delight he didnt ignore me. Instead he actually walked to me.

"Tris", He said.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." , He finished.

As a response, I put my arms around his neck and kissed him, with all the desire in the world. Soon, I felt his arms at my waist, pulling me closer.

"Not here, Tris" He mumbled.

"Fine", I answered, but he wasnt getting away this time, I pushed his towards the door. I turned the knob, and we were now standing in the living room. I pushed the door closed and realised for the first time, I hadnt chaned close.

Four didnt seem to mind though. After a few minutes of our kissing I couldnt stand it any longer and I found my hands pulling his shirt over his head, he didnt react. I ran my finger down his chest, tracing his muscles.

Before I knew it, he pulled my tank top over my head, for the first time I felt embarrassed by my small breasts. Not that you could tell much through my bra. I nticed what you could tell though. _Oh my god._ My nipples were hard and poking the fabric. I blushed.

"Dont be embarrassed Tris", Four wispered. He rubbed my nipple, leaving my bra on, not able to stop myself, I moaned loudly. Much to my delight be pinched it. I moaned evel=n loader and he pressed his lips to mine before moving them down. He stopped at my bra, not taking it off.

"Tris, we cant do this. Not _yet._", Four said. _Now _I was angry, tears pooring down my cheaks, my body is to small, I thought. I cant please him.

"I'm sorry", I whisper.

"No Tris, dont be sorry. You have no reason to be, your... perfect", Four said.

I just closed my eyes and pressed my head against his bare chest.

"Four...", I trailed of. I couldnt take it anymore. He didint want me, clearly. Before he could do anything I pulled my tank-top on and sprinted out of the room.

I want back to the initiate room and cried. I cried like the Stiff that I am until I finally, fell alseep before anyone else got back.

**I know this is a short chapter but I only intended on it to be part of a lemon.**

**I'm sorry and I promise I'll start having longer chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent content **_**yet.**_

**I would like to send a big Shout-out to ****LegendLover94**** for reviewing my fanfiction. Thank-you so much, it really means a lot to me.**

Chapter 3

Tris's POV

I wish that I could tell Christina about me and Four, it makes me feel bad knowing that she would tell me anything that happens. I dont know how I plan on going to training today after what happened with me and Four. I sighed, realsing that I was the only one awake.

I took that as a chance to change so I did. I decided to walk... more like pace, to calm myself. _Be brave Tris_, was all I could remember. Maybe Four was drunk, that would explain a lot right? Maybe he wont remember, maybe he wont care.

No. Dont be scared Tris. Four knows what happened and you do to. If your brave you wont be affraid. That was all I told my self. My feable attempt to make me stronger. It might have worked if I didnt have a regret in what happened. "I'll make it up to you Tris, I promise" Those words echoed in my head. No. No, you wont make it up to me but I'll return the favor.

I sighed has I heard people start to wake up. I went back to our room and pulled my shoes on, _listening_ to Christina. As much as I loved her, that girl couldnt shut her mouth. Perfect for someone calm, quiet, like Will. Why cant _I_ be like Will? Then I'd have a logical answer to my issue. I sighed, what happened to me having a score for Erudite?

When we walked into the training room, I spotted Four instently but turned away, willing the tears not to roll down my cheaks. Four was right though, I didnt want to '_do it'_. Something just came over me. A wave of need, lust, want.

Four however didnt seem fased by me being her, he acted as cool has ever. I let my mind drift elsewhere though I should have been listening to Eric's directions. Oh well, I thought bitterly, Oh well.

After the training session I stayed in the room, I didnt have much place else to go. I looked up and saw Four coming towards me. That was enough for me, surly he was upset. Thats when I felt the first tears rolling down my face. Four just looked at me, brushing then away gently with his fingers.

"Whats wrong, Tris?, Four asked me in a light voice.

"Nu-nothing", I said. That voice was -not- mine. Four took a step closer to me, putting his arms around me. I leaned into his embrace, putting my head on his strong chest. _I love you Four_- I wanted to say so bad but I couldnt, I just couldnt find the words so instead I just lived in his embrace, holding me close.

Four lifted my head, kissing my lips lightly, with nothing but love filled in the kiss. I kissed him back, not meaning to, it just came naturally. Like breathing, I cant live without it. He sucked on my lip and I groaned, feeling my knees go wobbly. Luckily for me he lifted me up and I put ly legs around his waist. I loved him, why couldnt I tell him that? Should I have told him that already? I close my eyes, caught up in the moment. Four brushes a peice of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear.

He removes his lips from mine for a moment.

"Beautiful", He whispers softly in my ear. That simple word made me feel so much better. As a silent thank-you I kissed behind his ear softly, before moving my lips back down gently to his. They were so soft, so perfect, and our rythems matched perfectly. I understood now, why I loved him. We were meant to be, sole mates if that is at all possible. I wondered, could he be Divergent? Could we truly be together as long as we lived? I think he noticed I was distracted, I must have stopped kissing him.

"Tris", Four whispered in my ear.

"Are you alright?", He said.

"Mhm", I said while nodding my head.

"I just dont understand how anything could feel so perfect", I said and he smiled. God that smile. It was like a drug, a drug only I had and I couldn't go another minute without it. I wonder if I make him feel the same, if someday we will be married and train transfers together, will we have a future together? Yes. We had to, or I'd be over the chasem without him.

"Four", I say quietly.

"Yes", He responds instantly.

"I'm sorry", I said, I wish I could have said I love you instead. 3 simple words with a giant meaning.

"I'm sorry too", he said.

"I shouldn't have left you. No, I shouldn't have even kissed you then Tris", He said. I didn't say anything. .

Now I know what love feels like, living his embrace. Suddenly, we were the only 2 people on earth. Nothing else matters, Four will protect me from anything. I can live in his embrace for as long as I want. For forever. I now know what love feels like, its live gravity holding you to the planet. Without it you'll become usless, unable to steady your self. I truly loved Four.

**A/N Sorry, I know. No lemon in this chapter but I thought it was too soon after their last try to bother making them try again so soon, the more reviews I get the faster I can post and I know what you want to see in the fanfiction! Also, I do need ideas, comments, etc for my story! It helps a-lot and boosts my ego!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Divergent.**

**Not ****much**** of a lemon in this chapter either. If you really want me to post another part lemon or full lemon let me know. I am going to put the end in Four's POV, just to try it out. Please let me know who's POV you like better (:**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to: SeamanOnThePoopDeck, Heathz123, JacobB'sImprintee,Divergent1315 and HalleyJoe for reviewing/ following/ favoriting my story! It means a lot to me so hear it is:**

Chapter 4

Tris's POV

When I wake up this morning I feel my head buzzing, last night by the chasem was by far, the best night of my life. For the first time in weeks, I feel happy to be here. Happy to be wanted here. I smiled as I pulled my shoes on. I better wake Christina up, so she has time to get dressed.

As we walk to the training room, I'm not really listening to her. All I can think about is _Four_. There is something about him that I dont understand- no. There is something about him he isnt telling me. I have an ache in my chest, telling me I am killing my self wondering what it is. I sighed, he will tell me in his own time. _Maybe._

When we walked into the training room Peter,Molly, and Drew were naturally, already there. I wonder what they have against me. Its not like I can do them any harm. I looked on the board to see who I was against.

_Tris- Molly._

_"Great_.", I said under my breath.

When it was our turn to fight, I wated for her to throw the first punch. I dodged it, turning and kicking her quickly in the back of the leg. She hardly winced. I was doing pretty good until she kicked my in the gut. I winced and let out a small welp. I wasnt giving up this time! I kicked her hard, she punched me in the jaw. I continued punching, she continued kicking befores he finally fell over. I had _won, _though my nose was bleeding, scratches all over my skin. I hardly felt the pain though. I was still caught up in the moment of winning.

After everyone else left the training room, I headed towards the bathroom to wash the blood from my face, possibly take a shower as well. I heard steady food steps behind me. I didnt have to turn around to know it was Peter.

I turned my head to see Peter, Drew,and _Al. _What is Al doing with them? When they got closer Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"Aw look! Its a _little_, tiny stiff", Peter said. The others just laughed. I would've hit him, but there were three of them. They would out power me. So instead I just stood there, putting on a brave face.

"Theres no way she is really 16, look at her.", Peter said.

"I wonder if...", He continued. Now I was scared, I am sure my face was getting brighter every second. He took a step closer to me, Putting his hand up my shirt. He trailed his hand slowly up my chest until he stopped.

"I cant see her", He said. He pulled his hand out from my shirt and lifted it over my head, while Al started to pull my pants off. I stood there, in nothing but my under close. I cried silently, letting the tears run down my cheeks. Until I _saw_, heard actually, Four.

Four threw me over his sholder, gently, after he had done god knows what to Petter, Drew and Al. For once, I didnt mind being weak.

"Tris, are you ok?", Four asked me, continuing to walk. _I am now_, I wanted to say. But no. I'm not ok, my 'friend' is a traitor.

"I-I dont Kn-Know", I said weakly. That pitiful voice was not mine. Four just put one arm around me as he carried me gently, a hand resting on my back. We continued walking, I wasnt sure where we were going, until he stopped at the door to his appartment.

He opened the door and walked in with me. He walked past the living room and sat me down on his bed. He walked away, returning a moment later with a wet wash cloth, and he began washing the blood from my face. It was probably only seven or eight if I had to guess. I still cried though, and for once he didnt try to stop me, he just let the tears roll down my face.

"Its ok, Tris", He whispered into my ear as though other people were around.

"No Four, its not ok! They touched me", I said through sobs.

"What!" He said.

"Well, almost but... Its really the same", I trailed off.

While Four was on the floor, I put my head on his pillow. It smelt nice_, like him._ I wanted to ask him to lay with me so bad. But I couldnt. I just couldnt ask that of him. Or could I?

"Go to sleep, Tris." He said gently.

"What if I have a bad dream?", I asked.

"I'll fight it off.", He replyed.

"With what?", I questioned.

"With my bare hands, clearly.", He answered.

I smiled and rolled over, all my douts fading away.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I remembered where I was. As far as I could see, Four had left the room. I sat up and aw a pile of close on the bed, for me. I stood up, my legs stiff. I picked the close up and looked around for the bathroom. When I finally found it, I opened the door.

It was decent, actually having a reasonable tolit, skink, tub, shower. I felt like takin a bath before changing but I couldnt do that. _Could I?_ -no-no-no, I told my self. No. I closed the door and stripped, pulling the clean close on. The smelled nice._ New._ I hope he didnt buy them just for me. I'd feel really bad.

I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I'm not leaveing here yet. Not until Four gets back. We dont have training until later at night, anyways. I heard the door open and Four walked in.

"Tris.", He said greating me, politly. I blushed. I do that alot lately...

I walked closer to him, putting my arms around his neck. He tensed, for a moment before dropping his hands to my waist. I kissed him softly, at first and he kissed my back. I depend the kiss, my tounge waiting for an entrance to his mouth, which he gave me after a moment. I felt one of his hand slidin under my shirt, he ran his hand slowly up my back. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him smile against the kiss.

Normally I would have felt uncomfortable, making noises like this but it felt so good. He finally broke this kiss, putting his forehead against mine, looking into my eyes.

"Someone's recovering quickly", he said playfully.

"Yeh. Someone _was._", I said. He laughed lightly, a beautiful noise.

Four's POV

She is enchanting, I have to admit my delight she stayed. I looked at her. How could someone so small be the reason I sayed here? The reason I didnt leave to be factionless? Normally, I ignore any weaknesses I have but Tris... I just cant. She's so different... so perfect. I wanted to tell her everything then and there. Everything about my life but I couldn't. Not yet.

I wanted to _take her_, right here. But I couldn't do that. She didnt want it right now. It's not hard to tell. Is this love? The word: Love still seems stange to me, never knowing what love really is. I wonder if she loves me. I hope so. I hope so desprately she loves me like I love her.

**What did you think? Bad ending?**

**A/N I know my events are out of order but its just less complicated for me to post events in what-ever way would fit with how I am doing the story. Its faster as well.**

**Thanks again to everyone who reads this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its content.**

**Quote of the day: "You die I die too" (Insurgent)**

**If you'd like to be my Co-writer. If you'd like to help me with the story PM me! Even if I dont get one I'll still continue to write this. I am fairly supprised people are reading it. Anyways- to the story! By the way, I am just going to write where chapter 4 ended.**

Chapter 5

Tris's POV

I broke the kiss, sighing. Would I ever be able to do it with Four? Or would my silly fear always be in the way. I really hope I can ignore my fear, and fully enjoy what our realationship is. Are we dating? I never thought of that before. I mean, he never asked me out and I'm not called his girlfriend. I pursed.

"Four",I say.

"Hm?", He answers.

"Are we... dating?", I ask, suddenly affraid of the answer. He placed his lips on mine, pressing his lips hard on mine, not to hurt, but with passion. After kissing me for a minute he pulls apart and I groan.

"I suppose so.", He says with a good natured grin. That sent my mind to other places, thinking of how our child may someday look. I blond boy with Four's beautiful dark blue eyes. He would follow in our foot steps and train here someday. I sighed, how am I thinking of how our child could be if I cant even have sex?

"Tris", Four says after a moment.

"Yes?", I answer.

"You'd tell me if I ever... hurt you right?", He asked.

"Four... I am not one to admit to weaknesss, especialy not emotinal weaknesses. I trust you will not hurt me, I dont beive you could hurt me without hurting yourself Four, and for that I trust that I will not hurt you.", I say. Four looked into my eyes for a moment before looking away.

"I have to go", he said. I nod. People may start to wonder whats going on if me and Four both happen to not be around at the same time for to long. I sighed thinking I should probably leave if he isnt hear so I walked off, leaving my dirty close here in hopes I'd be coming back soon.

It was almost time for training, but I wasn't scared for when I saw Peter, Drew and Al. Four had scared the crap out of them I'm sure. _Do I really mean that much to him?_ Maybe I should ask him how he feels about me. Maybe I should let him _take me_, to show I really care about him and trust him. Once its done its done... right?

After training I was passing by the chasem when I saw Four walking up the stairs. Where's he going? I had to know... so I followed him. He walked into a room- it reminded me of the tests. When I walked in the room after him he closed the door. I normaly, would have been alarmed by this act but I wasnt.

"I was hoped you'd follow me here", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"I have to... show you something." He pulled out a needle and stuck it into my neck, then into his. A moment later we were in this... place. _His fear landscape._

After we went through his fear of Heights, which a already knew about, I wondered what the second one could be. In front of us was a table, a gun placed on top of it and front of us was a woman, she looked a bit like him. _His mother_ I asume. He has to shoot her, suddenly I feel his pain, remembering killing my own mother for my tests. _But his mother is already dead._

"Its ok Four, its only a simulation", I say. He shoots, she dies.

"Do me a favor, will you?", He says.

"What... do you mean?" I respond.

"Dont ever call me Four again", He says.

"What am I suppose to call you?", I ask.

"You'll see.", He says.

"Why do you go by Four?", I ask.

"I'll let you figure that one out.", he replys as we appere in the next landscape. A Closet? Was he claustrophobic? The walls started to close in, we were going to have to get closer. I backed into him.

"Shh," I say. "Arms around me." Obediently, he slips both arms around my waist. I smile at the wall. I am not enjoying this. I am not, not even a little bit, no... maybe.

"Sit." I told him and he did. I sat in his lap.

"You have to calm down, or it will never end", I tell him.

"A distraction would help.", he says.

"Okay. Then...I can talk. Ask me something."

"Okay." He laughs shakily in my ear. "Why is your heart racing Tris?"

I cringe and say, "Well, I...I barely know you. I barely know you and I'm crammed up against you in a box, Four, what do you think?"...

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor," he says, "because you're a terrible liar." I blush but say nothing.

"Okay, okay." I set my hand on top of his and guide it to my chest, so it's right over my heart. "Feel my heartbeat. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, that has nothing to do with the box." I wince as soon as I'm done

speaking. I just admitted to something. Hopefully he doesn't realize that." His breathing slows though, and a moment later the box is gone.

Next I see a man, is that... Marcus?

"This is four your own good, Tobias.", the man says. I cringe as he hits Four in the face with the belt. After 2 more hits I couldnt take it. I snatched the belt from the man and hit him straight in the face with the metal buckle.

When we are back in the room I say:

"Tobias... thats your name."

"Yes"

"You are Four, because of four fears?", I ask. He nods. We say nothing for a while. "Why did you leave Abnegation, Tris?" Four askes me.

"Yeah, well," I say, "I left Abnegation because I wasn't selfless enough, no matter how hard I tried to be."

"That's not entirely true." He smiles at me. "That girl who let someone throw knives at her to spare a friend, who hit my dad with a belt to protect me-that selfless girl, that's not you?"...

"You've been paying close attention, haven't you?"

"I like to observe people"

"Maybe you were cut out for Candor, Four, because you're a terrible liar." He said nothing so I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips firmly against his. They molded into mine, like our lips were made for each-other. Maybe they were, but it didnt matter right now, as long as this moment never ends nothing matters. Ever. I felt his hands drop to my wasit. I placed one hand on his chest and the other on his back.

We fit perfectly together and someday, hopefully very soon, we will be together... in everyway. In any other moment I would have flinched, knowing it was my fault that we have not had sex yet- but this moment was pure bliss, something I couldnt ruin.

**A/N Yeh- I skipped Fours first fear (Heights) because Tris already knew about that one. Sorry !**

**Four's fears: Small spaces (claustrophobic) because after his father beat him he was always locked in the closet hence his fear. The woman he had to shoot was his mother, and the person beating him was his father (Marcus the leader of the "stiffs")**

**claustrophobic- to be affraid of small spaces. **


	6. Questions & Answers

**Someone asked me a few questions but didn't leave a user so here are the answers. I am yes, a female. My name is not Kat, but my closes friends and boyfriend call me Kat. I live in Newfoundland Canada but I am currently going to collage in North Carolina. My boyfriend lives in NC and often flies with me to Canada to visit. I am older than 17 but younger than 20. I got 3/4ths of a scholarship to 5 collages and 1/2 of a scholar ship to 2 collages, most of which were US collages. I have a cat, her name is Sunday. I have a house, not far from collage it is 2 stories but I rent it, because after Collage I will be returning back to Newfoundland. No, I don't live with anyone but my cat Sunday and my dog Socks. Socks is a male Beagle and Sunday is a female Russian Blue. Socks, my parents gave me for my birthday last year. Sunday was born from one of my friends cats and I bought her for $10 US dollars xD. My favorite books are not Divergent, its Harry Potter. My favorite food is Cheesecake or strawberries Yes, I like Icecream but Chocolate is something I dis-like. I do have siblings, a older brother and a younger brother. If I were to have a child I would want to have a little boy named Caleb or Alexander. I do, someday wish to be married but it will have to wait until after collage. My boyfriend's name is Joshua but he goes by Josh. My birthday is December 16th. I plan to have this story finished by then, yes. No, this story probably wont be "Short" I plan for it to have over 20,000 words. Yes, the war probably will happen but no, I will not have Tris killed. I did not like that ending but I respect decisions. My favorite writer is J.K Rowling. I have been writing for a long time, before I turned 8. When I was 12 years old I won the short-story contest where the theme was: Summer Break. Yes, I've read the Twilight series. No, I dont like Bella, I actually hate her. My favorite couple in the world is Emmett and Rosalie or Christina and Will. If I could have any person from a book as my boyfriend I would pick... Emmett. Duh. Yes, I go to the beach & I love to swim. My favorite color is Royal blue. If I was in a faction I'd be in Erudite. My hair color is blond, my eyes are blue. I might get brown streaks in my hair this summer though. Yes, I've ridden a horse, yes I own a horse- back in Newfoundland. She is 12 years old, her breed is a Spotted Saddle Horse and she has one filly, we own the filly still as well. My favorite horse breed is probably a Kinsky, my favorite coat is perlino. I have not read The Fault in our Stars but I do plan to. My favorite drink is . No- I've never been to a bar... (Why is it you'd ask...?). Yes, I have a cell phone but no, I wont give you my number, Sorry. Yes, I have posted 5 chapters in under 3 days but I go back to school Monday so I wont be able to post as quickly but I will have at least 2-5 chapters monday- friday and on the weekends I can post 3 or 4 to make up for the lost time. My favorite place in the world is probably my boyfrinds parents house. (How weird is that?) I like it there so much because they have sheep and horses. Also I love the way the pine needles smell in there woods. Nope, I dont like fishing and I dont ear sea food. My favorite singer is Luke Bryan and the clothing I wear most is Under Armour. My favorite actor is... Anna Kendrick? I dont know xD. I belive these are all the questions you asked me... I am sorry if I missed a few.**

**If anyone else has any questions I'll gladly answer them xD.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of its Content.**

**I have a couple readers willing to kill for a lemon so I am going to post a full one in this chapter! By the way someone said I should use Tris's period to make her feel horny so... yeh, I'm sorry but I decided not to use that idea because I dont think Tobias would like her bleeding out on his bed, and I dont like violence so he wouldn't punish her for that, he'd laugh and then pity her.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains sex and less than polite words, do not read if you are uncomfortable with the following content. Thanks! -Kat.**

**Once again, I am very awhere my events are out of order.**

Chapter 6

Tris's POV

I yawned, opening my eyes. Fantastic- I thought. My bones have a tight ache that wasnt there when I went to sleep. I sighed. Christina was getting another tattoo today, Will was going with her, naturally. I decided not to go because of all the flirty feelings going around made me uncomfortable.

Maybe I could hang out with Four- Tobias. That thought, suddenly gone. He has other things to do I'm sure. I bet I could talk to Uri- unless he will be with his brother Zeak. I sighed, I really dont fit in here. I dont know who I was fooling when I joined. I pulled my long, blond hair into a bun.

Maybe I would just do a little bit of extra training. After all, I could do well with extra practice. I knew that only leaders or trainers could get into the training room- thats why I'd stop and see Tobias. I'm more than sure he'd be willing to let me use his key. I pulled on my jacket and zipped it up before closing the door behind me.

I thought about doing something really stupid that I'd regret later but I thought better of it. Second thoughts was after all my thing...

When I saw Tobias's door, I was then upset. What should I do? Knock? Hope the door was unlocked? Leave? Or just stand here until he came out. I decided to just walk in, it seemed the most Dauntless. I turned the door knob and it was unlocked. Perfect!

I walked in and looked around. I wonder where Tobias is... probably his bedroom. I walked into his room. He was sitting on the end of his bed, bent over putting his shoes on. Clearly he didnt relize I was here... I decided to take advantage about that. An evil grin crossed my face.

I slinked around his bed and pulled myself on it. Just as I was about to pounce he turned around and caught me.

"Darn!", I said. "You knew I came in?", He nodded. Smart... but not smart enough to predict this. I pressed my lips full on his, tracing his lips with my tounge. He growled playfully into my mouth. I slipped my hands up his back. I then felt his hands inching up my stomach.

Ifelt his cup my breast through my bra. I moaned, hoping he would take my shirt off. I statred pulling his over his head and finally, he lifted mine from me. Almost in an instant my bra was on the floor, my lips against his. I felt this wonderful feeling as he pinched my hard nipple, I moaned, pressing my self against his hand. I moment later, his mouth left mine, putting my left brest fully into his mouth.

I screamed in delight when I felt his teeth scrape over my nipple, not even meaning to. He took this as a hint though and bit down on my nipple, I felt a pool forming in my underwear. I pulled of my shorts and he slipped his hand into my panties. He was rubbing his fingers along my clit.

"God Tris, your so wet for me", Tobias moaned.

Before I knew it, he stuck a finger into me. I screamed in pure bliss. I wanted to feel more but I didnt know how to ask.

"More", I begged. He put another finger inside me and I threw my head back moaning. He traced a trail down my body stopping at my underwear and removing them with his teeth. He then pulled his fingers out of me and replaced them with his tounge. I screamed louder than I did before. I couldn't wait any longger.

I pulled his pants off his body, removed his underwear and started rubbing his manhood at full force. He swelled in my palm. I realesed him, waiting for him to push into me. I started out slowly and it hurt- really bad but it was worth it.

"Faster", I screamed. He started pumping in and out of my before I came all over him. He came not long after me.

"And to think- I only came to get a key.", I said & he grinned.

**A/N Well, there it is. It would have been much better if I was given ideas but *Shrugs* I belive I did fairly well. I have decided to hurry up and write this story because I want to do a Rosalie and Emmett story now 3**

**By the way, I am back in class so I wont be posting as much. Sorry !**

**-Kat**


End file.
